


Tears

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Sakura encourages Hinata to get in touch with some repressed feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “tears” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Hinata has never cried much, having learned early to internalize as much of her sorrow– her weakness– as possible. So when Sakura says, very seriously, “I think you need a good cry,” she isn’t immediately sure what to think.  
  
They’re laying curled together on the couch in Sakura’s apartment, Hinata’s back against Sakura’s chest, talking about everything and nothing. It’d been Hinata’s turn, Sakura listening quietly and stroking Hinata’s face. She’d taken to skimming her fingers down Hinata’s cheeks as though tracing trails of imaginary tears.  
  
Caught off-guard, Hinata says, “Um.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Sakura whispers directly into her ear, arms closing around Hinata’s middle. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Hinata opens her mouth and snaps it shut on a hiccuping sob. A high whine escapes from between her clenched teeth and she presses back hard, hides her face in Sakura’s neck. She grabs at Sakura’s arms, trying to stop her hands shaking. She gasps, coughing, and Sakura holds her tighter.  
  
“I– I can’t–”  
  
“You can,” Sakura assures her, catching her hands and twinging their fingers in her embrace. She repeats, “I’ve got you.”  
  
Hinata breathes deeply of Sakura’s scent, of her sense of protection. When she breathes out, she lets everything go.


End file.
